


Ready? Scene.

by Nazorin76



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Complete, Fluff, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Hatano is caught by surprise and flounders over stopping the scene to address his concern.





	Ready? Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I have never participated in bondage or bdsm so please forgive any inaccuracies, this is purely self-indulgent fluff I'm blushing just thinking about it, please enjoy!

It had been months since their last scene and they were both eager to connect with each other again. They'd done this one before and they put the setup together hastily, as soon as the others had left for the evening, leaving them alone. 

They do a final check - “Ready?” “Ready,” and Jitsui leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

He started this scene outside, playing the corrupt, perverted son of the chief of police, “interrogating” the criminal and promising his acquittal if he played along with his “game.” Part of the fun for the two of them was whether Hatano could get free of the restraints and tie up Jitsui instead, turning it into a sort of training experience. They used knots familiar to both of them, or they did usually. 

Hatano runs a check of his situation while they both get into character and realized that he doesn't know this knot combination, nor how to get out of it. Instinctual fear chills him as he realizes he is truly trapped, and the room begins to close in around him, it gets harder to breathe around the gag. 

It wasn't that unusual for Hatano to go the entire scene bound if he couldn't manage to get out in time, but that was through his own failure to execute the proper techniques, not a lack of knowledge, tools, or due to a surprise. They always were both fully aware of Hatano’s options. 

Of course he still wanted to do the scene. Hatano knows he isn't in any real danger, and another time he might have relished the challenge, but after the stress of his last assignment, he had almost hoped for something familiar. 

And Jitsui had never thrown in something unexpected before. Something new when they were out of practice? It was supposed to be a basic scene otherwise… Jitsui hadn't behaved any differently. Did he have something planned? Did he intend for escape to be impossible this time? If so, then why didn't he at least tell him the rig was different? It was a breach of their protocol. 

Should he stop the scene? For their own self-imposed safety reasons, he should. A foolish pang of guilt: would Jitsui get mad? Was his anxiety going to ruin the scene? 

Jitsui opens the door, a gleeful smirk on his cherubim face. He saunters into the room, surveying his prey with a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

Hatano gives in and signs their safe-word in JSL, hanging his head. 

Jitsui drops character immediately and kneels in front of him, removing the gag and blindfold deftly, 

"Hatano, what is it, are you ok?! Is it too tight, can you breathe?!"

Hatano clears his throat sheepishly, 

"Y-yeah, yeah, no, I'm fine, sorry... Sorry, I just - is this a new knot? I don't recognize it and I just- I don't think I can-... " 

Jitsui sighs in relief, “You’re OK. Good.”

He blinks -"Ah- oh, this knot isn't one we learned in training. Sorry. It's one of my personal knots, I must not have told you, " he unties it and releases Hatano's arms, "I guess I just assumed you knew, I'm sorry, that was my bad."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, I should have said something before we started when we did the check." 

"No, I should have told you which knots I was going to use just to be thorough."

"Well, we both assumed since we do this one a lot, so... "

Jitsui chuckles, "Yeah, maybe we should both go back to basics. "

They smile at each other, a little flustered, as they apologize. 

Jitsui demonstrates how the knot was tied in the fabric for Hatano, how it was untied, and lets Hatano tie and untie it with just the fabric. Hatano offers his arms and Jitsui ties them in front so Hatano can see and shows him a couple ways to get out or untie it. Hatano takes a minute to work his way out on his own where he can see. Just for good measure, Jitsui turns around so Hatano can practice tying someone else up, with Jitsui directing. Jitsui then shows him how he liked to get out. 

"Your turn? "

" Yeah... "

Jitsui ties Hatano's arms behind his back again, making the knot extra tight so that Hatano would be able to get out even from a higher difficulty level than the one they'd use. Hatano frees himself without any trouble and Jitsui kisses Hatano's cheek as a reward. 

"Got it? "

Hatano seems relieved, "Yeah."

Jitsui stares down at him mischievously, “Did you think I'd be mad that you stopped the scene before we'd started? "

Hatano guiltily looks away, “well, it was just a minor detail that probably wouldn't have mattered anyway."

Jitsui walks around and bends down, now looking up at him endearingly, “Well it matters to you, you're the one tied up. "

Hatano huffs and refuses to meet Jitsui's puppy dog eyes. 

"If it was going to bother you, you know that I'm glad you said something." Hatano glanced at him, still tinged pink from embarrassment. 

"It's hard enough to trust one another already," Jitsui said quietly, the corners of his mouth turned up, but his eyes forlorn.

"I would truly hate to lose the faith you have in me." 

Jitsui wasn't the type to be easily frustrated or lose patience, and he took his special interests very seriously. He'd always stopped immediately if he suspected that Hatano was truly uncomfortable, even if Hatano had been too stubborn to use the safe word, he could tell. 

Hatano hangs his head in shame for doubting him.

Jitsui boops him on the nose. 

"I trust you, ok? You know I want you to have a good time too, hm? And if you have a good time, I'll have a good time. That's why we do this. "

If Hatano wasn't currently attached securely to the bed he'd hug Jitsui, but he settled for a forehead touch. 

"Yeah. "

Jitsui smooshes Hatano's cheeks and nuzzles back. 

"You got it, you doof?" 

"OK, OK, I got it, now tie me back up, you still have to go pretend to be a young and innocent schoolboy at the library early in the morning, right? "

"Who's pretending?" Jitsui beams and kisses Hatano on the forehead. 

"We're the only ones in the agency tonight and I intend to enjoy every second," he hums as he swiftly returns Hatano to his original situation, naming the knots as he ties them just for good measure. 

"Ready? " Jitsui breathes into Hatano's ear, holding his hand. 

Hatano redoes his check. 

"Uh-huh," just about the most intelligible thing he could say with the gag. He squeezed Jitsui's hand the Morse for the English letter 'k' - long short long - and Jitsui nipped his ear lobe. 

"Ready."


End file.
